VA Fan Mail
by TeamDimitriBelikov
Summary: **ON HOLD** Write letters to the cast of VA and see their responses in the next chapter! Interactive story so leave your letters in the form of PM or review. Write to a dhampir, Moroi, Strigoi, Alchemist, human, etc.
1. Letters Orientation

**Hey guyz! **

**My friends and I were bored, so we decided to make this interactive fanfiction where you write letters to anything or anyone in Vampire Academy in the form of either PM or review. **

**Your letter will be 100% guaranteed that it will show up in the next chapter along with a reply from the person or thing you wrote to! For example, you write a letter to Dimitri. **

**Dimitri will write back to you in the following chapter and that's how it works. You can write to as many people as you want, too! You can write to anyone, and I mean ANYONE! ****in Vampire Academy. **

**From the Belikovas, to the Lazars, to Mason's Ghost, to Strigoi Dimitri, Adrian, Rose, Jesse, anyone u want! Even Stan!**

**It doesn't have to be a question or anything.**

**It could just be a plain old fan letter telling how much you luv or hate them! Hope you enjoy and start sending those letters so I could get them to the cast.**

**Ciao,**

**Camilla, Katrina, Victoria, and Vanessa**

* * *

**PS: HERE'S A LIST OF JUST _SOME_ PEOPLE TO WRITE TO (FEEL FREE TO WRITE TO ANYBODY ON UR MIND):**

* * *

**-_Dimitri Belikov_**

**_-Rose Hathaway_**

**_-Lissa Dragomir_**

**_-Christian Ozera_**

**_-Eddie Castile_**

**_-Mason Ashford (ghost or dhampir)_**

**_-Mia Rinaldi_**

**_-Adrian Ivashkov_**

**_-Tatiana Ivashkov_**

**_-Tasha Ozera_**

**_-Viktoria Belikova_**

**_-Sonya Belikova_**

**_-Sonya's Unborn Child_**

**_-Paul Belikova_**

**_-Olena Belikova_**

**_-Yeva Belikova_**

**_-Karolina Belikova_**

**_-Zoya Belikova_**

**_-Victor Dashkov_**

**_-Natalie Dashkov_**

**_-Jesse Zeklos_**

**_-Ralf Sarcozy_**

**_-Abe Mazur_**

**_-Janine Hathaway_**

**_-Camille Conta_**

**_-Sydney Sage_**

**_-Eric Dragomir (ghost or Moroi)_**

**_-Andre Dragomir (ghost or Moroi)_**

**_-Lissa's Mother (Sry, I don't know her name) (ghost or Moroi)_**

**_-Sonya Karp (Strigoi or Moroi)_**

**_-Abby Badica_**

**_-Stan Alto_**

**_-Headmistress Kirova_**

**_-Mikhail_**

**_-Reed Lazar_**

**_-Simon Lazar_**

**_-St. Vladimir_**

**_-Anna_**

**_-Aaron_**

**_-Avery Lazar_**

**_-Jeremy_**

**_-Oscar_**

**_-Nathan Ivashkov_**

**_-Daniella Ivashkov_**

**_-Arthur_**

**_-Rolan_**

**_-The Royal Families_**

**Well that's all we could think of so start writing to them and get your responses quicker!**


	2. Letters: Day 1 & 2

**Hey guys! The peoples of VA finally gave in and decided to answer your letters! So here they are:**

~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~oOo~~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

**

* * *

**

**LETTERS TO ROSE:**

**

* * *

**

**Dear Rose,**

**What would happen if I kiss Dimitri and he likes it? He'll dump you and he will be mine! Hahaha!**

**-Firewolf777**

**~oOo~**

Firewolf777,

You really have to ask what would happen if you kiss Dimitri? Oh you don't want to know. And trust me, he won't like it. And even if I were with Dimitri right now, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't dump me. Not to be too full of myself, and no offense to you.

But I guess I couldn't blame you if you had the slightest crush on him. I mean he is a hot Russian badass ninja-like incredibly sexy-did I mention hot yet?-god. Then again I shouldn't be saying that because I'm with Adrian...let's keep it our little secret. ;)

~Rose

* * *

**Dear Rose,**

**U r great! A funny part comes in the book and i burst out laughing and my Dads like WTF? and I just keep laughing! Im sorry about Mason he seemed like a great guy.**

**your a badass,**

**Uhad2ask**

**p. remember, u got 2 fight for your right 2 partay!**

**~oOo~**

Uhad2ask,

That's awesome! I'm not sure if your dad really said, "What the fuck?" but I love dad's who swear! They're just so geto and cool! Just wish my dad swore more often...

I miss Mason. I could really use a guy friend right now that hit on me to make me feel better.

Um, you got to fight for you right to party too! I guess...don't really know what it means though...

~Rose

* * *

**LETTERS TO DIMITRI:**

**

* * *

**

**Dear Dimitri,**

**I'm going to kiss you and you will like it! : D**

**-Firewolf777**

**~oOo~**

Dear Firewolf777,

I didn't really expect that to be my first letter and I don't really know how to respond to that...but a lot of people warned me that it would sort of be like this...

Take Care,

Dimitri

* * *

**Dear Dimitri,**

**Im a big fan! but not in the creepy stalkerish way but just that your a good guy wanting whats right for really glad u didnt leave Rose for Tasha because u 2 r born 2 be together! Oh and im sorry 2 hear about u going Strigoi. But im glad ur back 2 ur normal Dhamphir ways and not killing incient people. And remember, u got 2 fight for your right 2 partay!**

**your a god,**

**Uhad2ask**

**p. remember, u got 2 fight for your right 2 partay!**

**~oOo~**

Dear Uhad2ask,

Well thank you for actually being a NORMAL fan. And I do believe that what I'm doing to Rose is for the best. Sometimes I regret it even. Let's just face it, I still and forever will love Rose, but I think right now she loves Ivashkov more.

It feels good to be a dhampir again. Not killing innocent people feels GREAT! But I need your opinion on something...who do you think saved me the most. Rose or Lissa? Rose says she did, and Lissa agreed with her but I think Lissa is the one I should repay.

Take Care,

Dimitri

* * *

**Dear dimitri,**

**i am a huge fan but not in the stalkerish type of way ... .. i was wondering what is it like to have to put us moroi first because anytime i ask my guardian she wont talk to me well not about that topic anyway so i was just wondering wat its like. i was also wondering if u could teach me how to fight plzzzz.**

**LissaDragonmir**

**~oOo~**

Dear LissaDragonmir,

Love your name! You should write to Lissa and see her reaction. Putting you Moroi first is our duty and our life is dedicated to protecting you. I have to honestly say that sometimes guarding Moroi can be a bump in the road. Like that one time I slept with Rose and told her that we couldn't be together because we were both guarding Lissa and since I love her, I might protect her instead of Lissa. Its hard wanting something and not getting it. Dhampirs know that that it may be harsh, but Moroi always come first.

As for the fighting, I'm really sorry but my schedule is packed. I'd love to but maybe another time. Try asking Rose.

Take Care,

Dimitri

* * *

**Dimitri-**

**What ran through your head when you were being turned strigoi. And why are you such a fucking ass in spirit bound! She still loves you! idiot! i almost like adrian better than you now! fix yourself!**

**-The Jester A.K.A. Leah Wygant A.K.A. The Stalker**

**P.S. Will you marry me if you not in love with rose anymore? XD as much as rosexdimitri is awesome, i still love you.**

**~oOo~**

Dear The Jester,

You had so many nicknames that I went with your first one. What ran through my head. I can't really remember but I remember the last words I muttered were 'I love you, Roza' in Russian. I think after that I was just thinking about Rose and how much I loved her.

And I was not a ass in Spirit Bound. I was doing what was right. I know she still loves me but I can't love her. I turned her into a blood whore!

Take Care,

Dimitri

* * *

**LETTERS TO LISSA:**

**

* * *

**

**Dear Lissa,**

**Huh, What am i gunna say? Oh i know ur AMAZING! U know when ur all nice im thinking "one day i wanna be just like u"! ur really sweet and I hope u get Christian back! Oh,and i really wish Victor would STOP being a creeper and leave u alone! Ur 2 nice 2 be abused like that. Hope u get a break! i know you will make a great queen! ****i envy you,**

**Uhad2ask**

**p. remember, u got 2 fight for your right 2 partay!**

**~oOo~**

Dear Uhad2ask,

Yus! My first fan mail! Okay um, I'm so happy that you said that! It really made my day! If your nice and sweet, that person will be nice and sweet back...most of the time. Not Rose, that's for sure.

Christian and I did get back together, in fact. Thanks for asking! And I really do wish that Victor would leave us alone. Thank god Rose came to the rescue that one time!

Your So Sweet,

Lissa :)

* * *

**LETTERS TO CHRISTIAN:**

**

* * *

**

**Dear Christian,**

**i think ur great and i love how u and rose fight lol its funny and enjoyable! u should go back out with lissa! you seem like a great couple and she needs you!**

**fight fire with fire,**

**Uhad2ask**

**~oOo~**

Uhad2ask,

Well Rose is a bitch but she's fun to tease. Just this morning she was making fun of me because apparently, she'd been in Lissa's head when we were, uh, 'making up' and she said, "I know your not too big down there, Fire-boy." It was embarrassing too because she said it in front of Lissa and practically the whole entire Royal Court. Then later that day she taped this ad to the front of my door advertising a pill that would make my ass bigger! I mean seriously, Rose?

Ugh,

Christian

* * *

**LETTERS TO ADRIAN:**

**

* * *

**

**Dear Adrain ,**

**Why do like Rose so much? Dude you should really stop smoking a drinking a lot because it is just bad but I still love you! LOL**

**-Firewolf777**

**~oOo~**

My Dearest Firewolf777,

Doesn't everybody love me? Rose=seriously sexy and hot girl. Rose+Adrian=Adrian like. Too much math for you? It is for me. That's why I didn't go to college...I really HATE Math or all that other crap you guys learn.

N.O. I will stop drinking and smoking when I want to!

You Know You Love Me,

Adrian Ivashkov

* * *

**Dear Adrian, **

**u know ur one of my favorite characters EVER? u and Dimitri!lol! i really hope u get a girl some day thats right 4 u! oh and about all the drinking and smoking i dont care how hot u r but its a total turn off! **

**stay sexy,**

**Uhad2ask**

**p. remember, u got 2 fight for your right 2 partay!**

**~oOo~**

My Dearest Uhad2ask,

Well you are becoming one of my favorite fans. Wait, scratch that. Are you sayings that Rose isn't right for me? That she belongs with Belikov? Gee, thanks a lot.

And for your information, drinking and smoking just adds to the sexiness in me. Its a total turn on during sex. Not for Rose because I've never had sex with her...and _you got to fight for our right to partay!_

You Know You Love Me,

Adrian Ivashkov

* * *

**LETTERS TO STAN:**

**

* * *

**

**Dear Stan,**

**I bet you class does fuckin suck! :)**

**Firewolf777**

**~oOo~**

To: Firewolf777

Excuse me! But my mother-I mean, my students have told me that I teach a very intellectual class!

From: Stan

PS: People really should start calling me Guardian Alto, only my mother calls me Stan...well actually she calls me Stanny but...WAIT, IS THIS ACTUALLY GOING TO BE POSTED ONLINE?

* * *

**Dear stan,**

**so i know in some storys people call u a "creeper" and all and say rude things about u. but u and rose might have had a bad past and hey thats your buisness! lol**

**back off,**

**Uhad2ask**

**p. remember, u got 2 fight for your right 2 partay!**

**~oOo~**

To: Uhad2ask

Finally someone who understands me! Wait, who calls me a creeper? What kind of rude things? Am I being stalked? I'm scared! MOMMY! OH wait no? Nevermind.

From: Guardian Alto

PS. Please don't call me Stan. If you appreciate me, you'd call me by my formal Guardian name.

* * *

**LETTERS TO STRIGOI DIMITRI:**

**

* * *

**

**Strigoi Dimitri-**

**What went through your head when you when you were being turned back to a human, and what was your response to LISSA, of all the fucking people in this world, staking you? You are so much better than dimitri in spirit bound, i love you now and forever more.**

**-The Jester A.K.A. Leah Wygant A.K.A. The Stalker**

**P.S. IF Not Strigoi Dimitri won't marry me, will you? you can awaken me... :3**

**~oOo~**

Dearest The Jester,

What ran through my head? I was thinking all the bad things. How much I was going to miss the extraordinary taste of blood and the ravishing smell of the Moroi. And how I would have to go back to _protect _them. Ugh.

I was meaning to end the Dragomir line but it surprised when she was the one to stake me. She's not very strong so it took a while.

I _am_ better then the innocent Dimitri in Spirit Bound, I'm more lively and just.

Ooh, a challenge. Then I'd love to marry you, but you must let me awaken you first.

Watch out, I'm coming,

D

* * *

**Lolz we loved reading their responses. :) Leave more letters in reviews or PM!**


End file.
